


Civilian

by talitha78



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Science Fiction, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, audrey is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Audrey Parker character study with Audrey/Nathan/Duke implied. Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2 only (I have not seen season 3). Made for LithiumDoll as part of the Festivids 2012 vid exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/gifts).



**Title:** Civilian  
 **Song Artist:** Wye Oak  
 **Fandom:** _Haven_  
 **Character/Relationship:** Audrey Parker, Audrey/Nathan/Duke  
 **Length:** 3:47  
 **Warnings:** Some strobing.  
 **Vid Summary:** An Audrey Parker character study with Audrey/Nathan/Duke implied. Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2 only (I have not seen season 3).

Downloadable versions available: [ "Civilian" on LJ](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/279920.html) and [ "Civilian" on DW](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/247382.html).


End file.
